Acrobaleno Troubles
by Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo
Summary: Genesis ; {dʒɛnɪsɪs] ; n. pl. gen·e·ses (-sz) 1. The coming into being of something; the origin. Genesis will be the wind Arcobaleno. Just one problem. How are the others going to stand her? With an insane love of pokemon, it is going to be the beginning of a really long circle of trouble, childishness, and pokemon. Did I mention trouble?
1. LET'S BE FRIENDS!

The people in the room noticeably stiffened when the newest addition to the group appeared, and Luce hurriedly ushered the person to the table, offering it a snack. The person took one, and judging by Luce's smile, had taken one.

Fon gave the person an thorough look, trying to find out what weapons it held under the red hoodie it wore.

The person grinned at all of them, and sat on her slightly tilted chair, pushing her hoodie back.

"Signorina Luce? Wait... that sounded wrong, can I just call you Luce?" She asked, and Luce nodded happily, "they seem like a difficult bunch, Luce, so I'm not going to burden you further. Your cookies are awesome!" She happily squealed, and stopped suddenly.

"My name is Genesis, it's a nickname, Luce, I wanna be your friend!" Genesis stood up and walked over to Luce, happily grabbing a cookie out of her basket and munching on it.

"Genesis, oh my god, a hundred thanks to you!" Luce exclaimed, wrapping her hand around the girl, "Now, anyone else mind introducing themselves?"

One by one, they mumbled their names, Genesis automatically walked over to Lal's side.

"You better not be annoying, brat."

Genesis stared at her for a while, and sniffed dramatically.

"Iiiitt's NOOOOT FAAAAAIR! WHY AM I THE YOUNGEST ONE HERE?!"

"You're not? I'm 18." Skull pointed out.

"I'm 17 and 9 months!" Genesis wailed out, collapsing on the floor. She stopped her fit in a minute, and contentedly started to play pokemon.

* * *

"Verde?" Genesis whispered later in the night.

Verde was surprised. Really surprised, although he didn't show it. Well, how many people did you meet that can effectively get past all of Verde's security and traps without him noticing?

"Verde?" Genesis whispered once again as she shook him.

"Genesis, stop it. What?" Verde asked, a little annoyed as he pushed up his spectacles.

"Can you help me?" Genesis whispered something, and Verde nodded.

"Yes. But it comes at a price."

"What?"

"Let me do some experiments on you."

Genesis looked at him fearfully.

"Are you a creepy crazy scientist? That operates on human brains?" Genesis took a step back.

Verde sighed.

"No, I'm not a surgeon. Do you still want what you asked me for?"

Genesis nodded a bit hesitantly.

Just as Verde inserted a syringe into Genesis, she whispered again.

"Are you really sure you're not crazy or creepy?"

This was going to be reaally long.


	2. A FUCKING POKEMON

The next day, Checker Face arrived.

He strode into the place the arcobaleno were living at the moment, apparently surprising 6 future arcobalenos. You don't count Reborn. He's too badass for that. And Genesis. Since she was somewhere dreaming of magical ponies and rainbows and glitter and sparkles.

Checker face gave (Read: Threw) some magical thingie to us. Now you're in my world seeing as I, Genesis, have woken up and has been kind enough to give you a running commentary to you readers.

Then he talked about something and whatever and pets. I kind of zoned out there. I started seeing imaginary pokemon frolicking everywhere and leapt at them.

"So You- Genesis. Get off the table." Checker Face stopped talking and started to stare at me.

I snapped out of my daze, looked around. NOOOOOO! MY POKEMON! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GONE?! Ahem. Sorry. I got off the table. And tried to pay attention to what Dusclops was saying.

Checker Face = dusclops.

What? They're both creepy like hell!

Ok, I lost attention to what Checker Face was saying after... 5 minutes.

I lied. It was 4.

I lied again. It was actually half a minute.

Ok, maybe ten seconds.

"So, You guys have your own pets? Do as what I Say. It'll help you in the upcoming battles."

I only caught his last sentence. The arcobaleno disbanded and trudged back into their own rooms. Before going into his, Verde tossed me a pokeball.

"I finished it." Verde shrugged and smirked.

Once I was inside my room. I screamed.

"YEEEEEESSSSSS! FINALLY! MY OWN POKEMON!"

Apparently everyone else could here me as I suddenly found a dent, 3 bullets and an annoyed 'SHUT UP!' hurled at me.

Oh well.

* * *

Genesis tossed the pokeball, and gaped at the thing that appeared before her.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! YEEEESSS!" She shouted, perhaps a little quieter as only 2 bullets were shot at her.

It tilted its head sideways, observing its master.

_Are you my master?_

Genesis nodded. "My name is Genesis."

_As in beginning?_

"Yes. Come here."

The pokemon walked towards her slowly, and immediately got squished as Genesis hugged it tightly.

"Oh my God. We're gonna be besties, and we'll do everything together, and maybe you'll evolve, and then we'll go piss some people off, and we'll train together, and piss people off, and get drunk, and piss people off-"

_Master, you seem hyper. And you really like to piss people off. Right?_

Genesis sighed, and put the pokemon on her bed, next to her.

"Call me Genesis."

* * *

**Guess the pokemon. Winner gets a shoutout! And Cinammon buns. And Gingerbread!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, shout out goes to CHIBIANIMEFAN26!**

**~~~Reviewer Quote~~~**

**"LUCARIO IS THE FIRST ONE THAT CAME IN MY HEAD! Its probably 'cause of that movie or something...  
but it seems it can evolve...and walks on two legs? or four? or is four crawling? meh. cant be bothered guessing it though... OTL"**

**You get a prize.**

**I'm going to give Genesis a full pokemon team, so you get to chose 2 pokemon.**

**PM or review for me!**

* * *

The pokemon was a Riolu. Well, it looked like one.

Genesis scratched her head and stared at it, and blurted out.

"You want to eat meat?"

Well, you might wonder what she was doing.

For the past 2 hours, she had been wondering how on earth to get this Riolu used to its powers.

And all she could think of was.

"You wanna eat meat?"

Riolu stared at her, and shook his head.

"Um... Wanna go bash your head against the wall? I heard it helps."

_Does that not make you get headaches?_

Genesis shrugged.

"Wanna go piss off some people?"

"Martial arts training?"

"Act like chickens?"

"Eat dirt?"

"Drink fountain water?"

"Go piss off Reborn?"

"Go bother Verde?"

"Go look at Fon?"

"No?"

"Watcha Wanna do then?"

Genesis sctratched her head and found the answer.

"I know! Let's watch the pokemon movies! Yay! Anime marathon!"


	4. Finally! Someone with Pokemon-sense!

Genesis scooted into the kitchen, seemingly harmless.

But as she loomed over Luce, a shadow clouding her features as she let out a low, evil laugh.

Luce immediately turned around and ducked as Genesis reached for the cookies.

_Sorry, my master seems to think that she is some sort of crab today._

Riolu said as Luce asked what the hell did Genesis think she was- sneaking in to get cookies.

Genesis had a cloud of doom over her head as she slumped onto the ground, muttering things like "Why can't I get a cookie." And "Oh, I need a cookie, Or I'll Die!' and "Why did Luce's cookies have to be so delicious."

Riolu stepped towards Genesis as he squatted down, resorting to poke his master so that she would get up again.

Luce set down the cookies in a high place, and looked at Riolu.

"You're... Her animal partner right?" Luce asked Riolu sweetly, and showed her pet squirrel-Cosmos- to him.

"Well, what do you think of mine?"

_I want to eat it. I heard that Squirrels were a good source of protein._

Cosmos noticeably stiffened, but Luce continued smiling.

"Aren't you funny?"

Genesis got up immediately and stared at the squirrel.

Then she started drooling.

"Squirrel meat..."

Luce giggled, "Like master, Like pet."

* * *

Genesis, after failing to get cookies, had brought Riolu to meet Fon.

"Fon-san, I need help!" Genesis shouted, hoping that the martial arts artist would magically appear out of nowhere.

And Fon did.

"Yes, Genesis-san?"

Genesis made a face at the san, and promptly told him to drop it.

"I want to train with you."

"Mmmn. You may. Will you train that pokemon of yours?"

Genesis face lit up and she hugged a startled Fon.

"You're the first person to know its a pokemon!"

_Yes, you are. Finally someone that's pokemon-wise._

Fon smiled calmly at Genesis and pried her off.

"We shall start, no?"

For that afternoon, and the week, and the next week after, Genesis trained daily with Fon, especially Riolu.

Then they went into the base, maybe did a mission, and Lal, being the neat freak, would yell at Genesis to go bathe, then Reborn would smirk, like he knew more than Genesis, and Verde would be antisocial.

They must lead a sad social life...


	5. Fon-san! Hide me!

Genesis realised something really really late at this point in her life.

It had took lots of snide comments and a lot of actions to finally help her realise why the hell the Hitman was so horrible to her.

Goddamnit. He had no respect for her!

So Genesis huffed, with Riolu lying on her bed, apparently sick from a fever after accompanying his master on a trip to the playground during a downpour.

She rapped on the Hitman's door, waiting patiently (Maybe not.) for him to answer.

He did not.

So she rapped again and again.

Until the Hitman replied pompously.

"Get lost brat."

Genesis wanted to kick down the door, which resulted in a nearly (Genesis: IT'S BROKEN! IT'S BROKEN!) leg.

The hitman sauntered out after that, and smirked at her.

"Brat. You don't deserve to be in the Chosen Eight's group."

That damn hitman. Genesis No like him anymore. Genesis wanna kill him.

So Genesis responded by stealing his beloved fedora.

After all, she was the expert in stealth.

Hitman smirked, and aimed a kick at her.

She dodged, (AHHHHH! RUNNNNN!) and bounded away.

Reborn did not give chase, he just dusted his fedora, and set it upon his head.

"Tch. Brat."

He, however, did not appreciate things disappearing from his room, and one day awoke to find his bed stand dismantled, his cushions, pillows, all stolen, and worse of all, his pet, Leon, mysteriously vanished.

_Damn that Genesis._ Reborn thought to himself as he scowled.

He was _the _light sleeper extraordinaire, how could his things been stolen?

After searching all over, he was pretty sure that his things had vanished.

Again.

_Damn that Genesis._

* * *

_Omake_

"Genesis-san, may I inquire why you're hiding in my room? With your... stolen furniture?" Fon glanced at the big pile of stuff Genesis had brought into his room.

"Shhh!" Genesis hushed, pressing herself closer to Fon.

"I'm gonna die if that Hitman finds out!"

She was uncomfortably close to him, but he was cornered, and couldn't ask her to go, did he?


End file.
